


【带卡】我好像把六代目的脑子治坏了

by ShinjiNaoshima



Series: 【带卡】我好像把六代目的脑子治坏了 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 已完结。梗概：毒液梗。带土意识存放在卡卡西身体里之后的扯皮日常Style：HE清水甜饼，中间微虐，不会有刀。因为有土哥存在所以会有一点沙雕BG & Timeline：原著背景，四战后六火卡就任刚满半年；CP：友情向带卡，双直男性格（含大量直球，腐向滤镜可脑补大量甜饼）致谢： Tunder, Young Dumb & Broke (Imagine Dragons & Khalid)





	1. 春野樱视角

我，好像把卡卡西老师的脑子治坏了……

事情是这样的。  
大家都知道卡卡西老师的左眼称得上多灾多难。四战期间写轮眼被宇智波斑热插拔之后，又被鸣人用六道之力复原成正常眼，然后又莫名其妙重新开了万花筒，最后又恢复正常。因此这个经历过原生眼、写轮眼、开万花筒、六道之力复原眼以及异世界查克拉的眼眶，自然是非常具有科研价值的。  
所以当大蛇丸把研究计划书发给我的时候，虽说我个人持谨慎态度，但还是试着去问了卡卡西老师。在说明了相关数据对可复制性细胞培养及器官再生可能存在的巨大医疗价值之后，老师欣然同意了。  
其实我本来没报什么希望。毕竟四战后木叶百废待兴的今天，火影的工作量几乎是难以想象的。听鹿丸说自从老师上任起到现在，基本上都没怎么休息过。这种情况之下还能抽时间支持医疗科研工作，说实话我非常感动。

但事情发展完全出乎了所有人的意料。  
为了保险起见，之前大蛇丸的所有研究计划书、仪器以及前序的临床实验记录我都挨个细细的查过，没有问题。唯一比较新的核磁共振技术，也已经经过了非常严格的临床实验，各国甲类医院也都开始实用了。  
但偏偏卡卡西老师进去检查的时候，出现了非常严重的排异反应。

和老师这么多年共同执行大小任务不下百次，我还从来没有看到过他痛到抽搐成那个样子，脸部扭曲的都快变形了。  
我吓坏了，连忙拉下了大蛇丸面前的控制杆，冲进实验室。只见床板推出来后他几乎是马上从床上跌了下来。我三步并作两步上前拉住他，问他有无不舒服的地方。可老师居然一把把我甩开，可以看出来身上都被汗水浸透了，满脸慌张的望向周围，好像见到什么极度危险的事物一样。

“这里是……哪里？”  
“……”  
卡卡西老师的瞳孔突然急剧缩小。

“带土……”

我心里一沉，然后大吼了一声卡卡西老师。他似乎又恢复了一点意识，但看着我的眼神仍然是非常惊惧无助的样子，一点都不像是往日里沉稳冷静的卡卡西老师。  
“小樱……”  
“卡卡西老师，你……你没事吧？我们先下去休息……”  
“等一下……”老师显得非常疲惫，感觉他站都站不住了，却艰难的用腿支撑着身子，手上结了一个非常简单的印——

“解！”

实验室里什么事情都没有发生。老师的表情愈发恐怖，甚至竖着的两根指头都在发抖。

我有点慌了。  
他刚才是在解什么……并没有任何人对他施术啊！？  
这是怎么了，到底发生了什么？  
那可是卡卡西老师……现任的六代目火影啊，万一真的出了什么问题……  
那……

我倒吸了一口凉气。看着老师往后退了一步，一只手举起来示意我不要再靠前，另外一只手捂住自己的左眼，露出非常痛苦的表情。  
“卡卡西老师……”  
“别过来！”  
“老师，你冷静。这里的器械很完备的，有什么不舒服的地方让我给您检查一下……”  
“不要！”老师的声音格外坚定。  
“小樱……让我，一个人……回去，休息一下……”  
“为什么啊！”我心里满是困惑，“您明显身体不对劲啊，这样不行的！万一您回去身体出问题怎么办？”  
“不用……没事的。”老师的语气稍微冷静了一点，把手从眼睛上拿开。  
“……”  
“老师，你的……眼睛……”我觉得心脏都快要停止跳动了。  
“出血了……”  
老师将眼睛看向被染成一片红色的手，似乎并没有我这样惊讶。  
“小樱……听我说……我没事，让我回去……”  
“开什么玩笑！？”我快要疯了，“身为医疗忍者，怎么可能放您这样回去呢！我不答应！”

“雷切！”  
耳旁突然传来一阵熟悉的尖利的叫声，眼睛被蓝色的亮光瞬间刺的睁不开眼。

老师……居然对我们……用雷切！？

“够了！”  
卡卡西老师突然吼了一声，雷切的光亮应声消失。卡卡西老师捂着自己的右臂，微微张开自己的双眼，样子看起来就像是刚刚从战场上回来的一样。

“对不起……小樱……”  
“……”  
“听我说，我真的没事。让我回去稍微缓一下……如果真的不行，我会让暗部联系你的……”老师站起来，喘着气歪歪斜斜的走出实验室，“还有，把实验数据都删了，当做一切都没有发生过，这件事情不要告诉任何人。”  
“可是……”  
“这是火影的命令。”  
“……”  
老师走之前冷冷的看了一眼大蛇丸，然后踉跄着离开了。

“呐，我说，卡卡西老师这是……”我咽了口唾沫，“精神分裂了吗？”  
“为什么感觉他……有点……”  
“不正常……”  
“撒……”大蛇丸耸了耸肩，意味深长的笑着“谁知道呢……”  
“他的眼睛……不会是……”  
“不过没有变红哟，”大蛇丸缓缓地说，露出了令人浑身发毛的笑意，“不过如果真的变红，就好玩了呢……”  
我几乎是脱力的跪在地上。

我似乎把现任六代目的脑袋医坏了……

tbc


	2. 奈良鹿丸视角

六代目火影大人最近好像有点奇怪。

我也不知道该怎么形容，反正就是经常做出一些奇怪的动作。  
比如在和顾问开会的时候突然站起来大吼一句“垃圾”“废物”；在街上看到老奶奶会不自觉的回头；再比如说看亲热天堂时候的时候脸红——都看了一万遍了为什么会脸红啊！？

还有，有的时候大家一起在火影办公室里商量事情说到中间的时候，他会突然叹一口气，然后把我们所有人都赶出去，然后自己在里面自言自语。  
是的，自言自语。那个语气不像是在打电话，怎么说呢……就像是和就在自己对面的人吵架一样。  
但是房间里没！有！其！他！人！了！啊！  
想想都觉得吓人好嘛！？

其他各方面生活习惯都感觉有点微妙的改变，最显著的是吃饭。  
六代目一直是一个在饮食上很好打发的一个人。每次没时间去食堂，点便当的时候都是交代类似于烧茄子锅塌豆腐秋刀鱼这种相对清淡且好找不贵的东西。但是最近，他居然开始点天妇罗炸虾球三色团子红豆糕之类的垃圾食品，而且饭量整体往上升了一个等级。  
更奇怪的是，他吃了两份的菜但是体重完全没见长啊！  
而且他吃日常菜品和垃圾食品的时候感觉吃相完全不一样啊！？那副眼里放星星面罩里鼓起一大块嚼着虾球的人真的是我所认识的雅痞中年旗木卡卡西嘛！？而且嘴上的油都不擦不会弄脏布料嘛！？

所以我最近在反思，是不是因为最近给六代目大人的压力太大了。毕竟四战过去快一年，重建和外交上经济互惠政策制定的事情正进展在关键的地方，周边也有一些不安分的势力虎视眈眈，再加上纲手大人沉迷喝酒赌博积压下来的工作，每件事情都很重要也很急，即便是六代目半年这么连轴转也会觉得头疼的吧…… 听说油脂和糖分可以缓解压力来着……  
可是那种间歇性出现的扭扭捏捏花痴女高中生姿态是什么鬼啊！冷静可靠的人设全崩了好嘛！？虽然每次只有几秒钟，但是叫外人看见年底火影的支持率就要跌停了啊！！

感觉现在六代目大人……怎么说呢，感觉脑子已经开始有点不正常了，有点精分？  
总之，在这么下去肯定不行。干脆问问他要不要放个假吧，说不定休息一下会好些……  
不然不说财政上要专门出一笔工伤兼精神损失费，这种时候人如果倒下（没人干活）就麻烦了…… 

“怎么了吗，突然提起这个。”六代目大人放下批文件的笔，用和蔼的眼神望着我。一眼就看出来我话里有话。“遇到什么事情了吗？”  
“那什么，您看这半年也都没怎么休息。毕竟连续工作这么久谁都容易撑不住，也会降低工作效率……”  
“原来如此，”他开玩笑式的自嘲道，“是嫌弃我效率下降了啊……中年人果然跟不上你们这些小年轻的脚步了，看来我也要更加努力才行呢……”  
“不是的！”我叹了口气，“您别误会。我只是觉得您最近有点……”  
“鹿丸，现在木叶正处于重建的关键时期，我这个位置是绝对不能松懈的。何况外界不还是有一些不认可我当火影的人吗？谢谢你的关心，但是我身体还好，工作起来不碍事的，你可以放心。”六代目温柔的笑了一下，“何况我一个单身汉，回到家里也没什么需要料理的事情。不像你们……对了你和手鞠最近怎么样了？”  
我感到一阵耳热，“六代目大人，请不要转移话题。”  
“啊啦，被发现了嘛。”

六代目在一直很擅长绵里藏针的诡辩。这个人看似吊儿郎当天真无害，实则心怀鬼胎，嘴上不知道什么时候就把别人绕的七晕八素，回过神来的时候早已离题千里。偏偏对于智商足够的对手来说，他摆出来的那副笑眯眯示弱的样子，和低沉沙哑却略带几分撒娇的语气，又非常犯规，简直让人拿他毫无办法。

不过他说身体还好……也的确没毛病。  
毕竟除了脑子似乎出了点问题，六代目每天看上去精神还是挺饱满的，甚至比以前那副半死不活的样子还增添了一些……微妙的活力。  
而且，是我的错觉吗？  
好像六代目最近还……  
挺开心的？

我看了一下办公桌前微笑着的卡卡西大人，长叹一口气。  
“行吧，既然您都这么说了……”

“啪！”


	3. Chapter 3

六代目火影大人总算按时下班了。  
这样的机会并不多。平时都是等窗外商业街也灯火渐稀的时候，火影大人才会从办公桌前站起来，挺一挺自己三十多的老腰。今天天还没开始暗下来，甚至距离木叶公务员官方下班时间还有足足一个小时。  
但刚刚六代目在奈良辅佐官面前日常胡扯，对方提到不用放假的时候，生生用三根手指折断了一支笔。  
可能是出于害怕，更可能是出于对于六代目近日以来反常状态的心累，军师大人今天额外“批准”火影提早下班，另外明天可以久违的不用来火影楼，好好放松一下。

六代目把御神袍认真折好纸袋里。木叶已经入夏，整日里披着这么厚重的布料实在有些过于闷热了。

“带土，”卡卡西叹了口气，“刚才在鹿丸面前你太任性了。”  
【我怎么了？】  
一个很不爽的声音在卡卡西的脑海里响起。  
【休假也是重要的人权好嘛！你都半年没休息了诶！？这样身体会坏掉的好嘛！】  
“现在正是忙的时候……”  
【还有那小子态度好恶劣啊！什么叫‘不要转移话题’？当他自己是谁啊！敢对火影这么说话……】  
“带土，”卡卡西无奈的笑了一下，“现在这种时候，大家都是很辛苦的。鹿丸也是为我好，体谅一下。”  
【不！行！必须要休假；老子要休假！成天十多个小时看的都是文件文件文件，你就不觉得烦嘛？！】  
卡卡西懒洋洋的叹了口气，“非得要说的话，反而是你成天给我捣乱才让我这么累的好嘛，想让我轻松一点，自己把嘴多闭一会儿怎么样？”  
【笨卡卡西，你这个废物！怂包！！我都是为你好你知道吗！】  
“看不出来呢……我觉得鹿丸最近都快要把我当成神经病了好嘛……”  
【我不管！你必须听我的好好休息。你要累倒了怎么办？你这副身体，也是我的好嘛？是！我！的！】  
“好，好，你说的对，都听你的。”  
卡卡西换上了许久不曾穿过的便服。头从黑色T恤轻薄的布料里伸出来，简单理了一下头发，整理了一下衣服边角，提起手边装着火影服的袋子。感觉身上没有了厚重的束缚，心情也轻快了很多。  
“我们走吧。”  
“今天下班早，久违的下次厨吧。”

时间才五点不到，恰巧是学生放学慢慢走回家的时候。晚市的商家也已提早吃了晚饭，紧张的整理着商肆门口摆位，准备迎接马上就要到来的人流高峰。餐馆起锅时升起的白雾和菜香，讲价聊天的声音，与每个店家放在显眼处最为新鲜的摆件，与夏初仍带着些许闷热气息的暖风，使得商业街一点一点变得喧嚣热闹，升腾着一股浓浓的烟火气。  
六代目大人走在街上，曾经熟悉的街道因为工作原因太久没来逛过而有一种异常的疏离感。原本每天经过已经看腻了的店子，此时也重新变得有趣了起来。  
其实也是因为另外一个人——已经很久很久没有回过木叶了，因此看什么都觉得新鲜。

卡卡西的脚步突然停下了。  
“怎么了？”卡卡西问道。  
没有回应。卡卡西鼻腔里传来一阵甜腻的空气，回头看了一眼，正巧是卖团子的四喜屋。  
“带土，要吃团子吗？”  
【……谁要吃了！】  
卡卡西笑了一下，“你这样不行诶，昨天午饭的时候鹿丸不是刚带了两串？总吃甜食会牙痛的。”  
【不管，又不是我的牙！】  
“……是谁刚才说这是我的身体来着。”  
“……”  
【……小气。】  
脑海里的声音弱弱的，隐匿在商业街嘈杂的背景下如果不仔细留意甚至都听不到。  
卡卡西突然觉得这样的带土有点可爱。  
“老板，麻烦来两串三色团子。”  
“哦对了，再加一份红豆糕。”

宇智波带土已经渐渐地习惯与这副身体进行交流了。  
这并不容易。期初的几天，卡卡西一直坚定的认为在脑海里存在的声音是自己的幻觉。理由很简单——宇智波带土已经死了，死的透透的——当年第七班的全员亲眼看见他在辉夜的共杀灰骨下，在始球空间里碎成了粉末。这样的身体甚至连秽土转生都不可能了，更何况活生生的在和自己对话。  
所以自己一定是疯了，才会在脑海里不停的出现他和自己对话的声音，甚至身体也时不时顺着他的意思在行动。  
可是，为什么会是带土的声音？  
卡卡西理所当然的想到之前神无毗桥时他说的那句话，想起和第七班相遇时抢的那两个铃铛，佩恩那次自己差点死了的时候出现黑发少年的脸，想到自己十八年来日复一日风雨无阻像傻子一样杵在墓碑前的样子，以及各种各样数不清的片段。  
他摸了一下自己的左眼。

莫不是……思……思念过度，所……所以……疯了？？？

这个事实过于……暧昧，并且直白。  
所以在回家睡了一觉之后发现症状没有减轻反而加重了之后，意识到事情的严重性，卡卡西召集了小樱鸣人一起紧急商量这个事情。没有去找大蛇丸，是因为体内的意识对那个地方反应非常强烈，他甚至无法控制自己向大蛇丸的基地前进。  
原本已经做好心理准备，接受自己真的因为带土死亡而魔怔了的事实，结果鸣人居然还真的用仙人模式在自己的身体里感受到那么一丁点残余的六道之力。于是细思恐极的一干人等一纸急令从千里之外把佐助召回来，用轮回眼一查——

“宇智波带土，你还真是阴魂不散啊……”

从科学上来解释——按照佐助和小樱的说法，可能是自己在四战被宇智波斑进行写轮眼热插拔后存在小带土的查克拉以及细胞残留。后续鸣人用六道之力接续的新眼，得以让残留物质在失去写轮眼后仍然保持活性。随后带土死亡卡卡西短暂得到六道之力双神威写轮眼，和之前残留的带土查克拉以及鸣人用来恢复左眼的六道之力产生共鸣，得以在一定程度上保存了六道带土的查克拉。  
根据带土死后给眼的原理猜测，六道查克拉应该在某种程度上拥有链接不同世界的能力。可能大蛇丸使用核磁共振产生的场恰好达到了某一个可以逆向传输的频率，导致带土查克拉反向传输回场内的触媒——也就是卡卡西的眼睛上。达到了现在两个人查克拉共存在一具身体内的情况。

“那……这种情况会持续多久呢？”  
“这个不知道，不过看情况，他的查克拉在你身体里非常稳定，不像是会逐渐流失的样子。”佐助说，“而且，你们的查克拉已经开始融合了。”  
“融……融合？！”  
“就像血继界限把两种属性的查克拉按比例捏在一起一样。”  
“这个我懂，但是不同属性的查克拉可以在体内融合吗？”  
“那我就不知道了，”佐助说，“大蛇丸当时也做过一些类似的实验。可能是你体质的原因比较好嫁接其他人的查克拉，也可能是你和他的查克拉比较合得来。之前你不是也作为外族移植了宇智波的写轮眼？普通人即使移植了也很难开万花筒，而且还能把神威运用到那种程度，说明你们查克拉的契合性还是蛮高的。”  
“等……等等，”卡卡西突然意识到了什么，“人的查克拉融合了还能拆开吗？正常如果用血继界限的话没办法把忍术再拆解成两种属性的查克拉了吧？”  
“这个我就不清楚了，应该不行吧。不过两个人还是会有独立的意识就是了。”  
“……”  
“嘛，这个无所谓的说，”鸣人说道，“反正带土叔人那么好，即便一时想不到回去的办法，留在卡卡西老师的身体里也不错的说~”  
“哈！？”卡卡西想他这个学生莫不是个傻子，“你认真的嘛？”  
“嘛，反正现在即便是用轮回眼也看不出什么所以然。何况一旦开始融合了如果硬要把带土分离出来你自己也会有危险的。”  
“对呀，反正老师不是和带土叔关系很好嘛？”鸣人说，“之前卡卡西老师不是还欣然接受了自己对带土叔思念过度所以产生幻觉的说法吗？”  
卡卡西眯着眼睛，双眼空洞无神。  
“不过也不用太担心，你的查克拉还是占主导。即便他再要出来报复社会，没有你的许可也没办法成事。即便是他要争夺主导权，也顶多就能撑个几秒钟而已。”佐助说，“硬要说的话，就是宿主和寄生虫的关系吧。”

“你说谁是寄生虫！？”

“……”  
卡卡西突然缓了过来。  
“对不起……我刚才……”  
“啊，刚才就是带土的意识嘛？”小樱说，“真的是共存在一个身体里的啊！”  
“好厉害！这样的话感觉好热闹啊！随时有人和自己说话……”

“带土，你别闹……”  
【让他道歉！！】  
“他只是随便那么一说……”  
【谁他妈是寄生虫！？他小子算老几？老子当年好歹也是步步为营全靠自己当上的十尾人柱力，披外挂上场两个打一个还要靠嘴遁的人有什么资格和我装逼！？】  
“……”  
“带土。”  
【我不管，让他道歉！！】  
“带土……”  
【卡卡西，你胳膊肘往外拐！？我跟你说他这副臭脾气全都是你惯的，当年你就不该教他千鸟。今天他要是不给我道歉，明天五影会谈我跟你没完！】  
“……”  
【道歉！！】  
“……”

“……”  
第七班陷入了一片沉默。  
“佐助，”卡卡西一脸疲惫，“就当帮老师个忙……”  
“……”

在经过了仙人/轮回眼以及医疗专家的反复坚定以及并不严谨的学术讨论后，卡卡西终于接受了自己脑海里的声音并非自己的臆想，而是真实的带土寄宿在自己身体里的事实。  
而带土也开始逐渐和自己的宿主——虽然他非常讨厌这个称呼——进行必要的磨合。但事实上绝大多数情况都是卡卡西做出妥协，包括但不限于购买各色甜食与垃圾食品；为了满足对方的虚荣心平时工作尽量穿火影袍；洗澡时候的水温；泡脚；强制购买并阅读《心动dokidoki》系列女高中生恋爱杂志等等，以期换取带土在重要场合时不要瞎捣乱——虽然他在这一点上做得实在是很一般。  
共用一具身体实在是有诸多不便。非要说是什么感觉，大概类似于脑子里装了一台人形弹幕机，这对于素来喜欢安静的卡卡西来说实在是一种折磨。更不要说宇智波带土本来就是个精分。尤其是自己身心俱疲好不容易睡前能看会儿《亲热天堂》，阿飞隔两行就跳出来夹着嗓子说两句“前辈好变态”，卡卡西简直要被逼疯了。

但是啊，有时候又觉得没有那么难过。  
比如，因为带土必须依赖自己的身体的缘故，像买团子，出去玩，之类的事情，还是要求着自己。这个时候卡卡西就会觉得带土别扭里带点小傲娇的样子特别可爱。  
再比如说现在。  
在街上走着，手里拿着满满登登一袋子菜，自己一边构思着两人份的菜谱，一边和带土斗嘴，回去之后会被人催着做这做那打打闹闹闲不下来。  
家里隔两天就会出现新的小玩意儿，全都是带土在外面撒泼打滚买回来的，如今也逐渐把客厅塞的满满登登。虽说实际上只有一个人，但莫名其妙过的鸡飞狗跳。这间数十年都空空荡荡戚戚凌凌的房子，居然开始显得不那么冷清了。

这样聒噪的日子过习惯了，有时候一晃神，竟觉得这是两个人的家一样。

卡卡西这样想着，盯着浴室的地板出神，花洒喷出的水暖暖的打在后颈上，对于自己稍微有点过热的水温把白皙的皮肤打到通红。温热的感觉萦绕着不大的淋浴间，让人感觉很满足。  
【我说，卡卡西……】  
“嗯？”  
【你能不能不总是盯着下面啊，我看着很奇怪诶。】  
“带土，隐私场合能不能自觉点把头背过去。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

一天里气温最低的时候往往是清晨。阳光带来的温热尚未传导给大地，前一天市井的热闹经过一夜的调养生息，也已逐渐平静下来。山野里的空气带着几分被窝里沉闷，又隐约有一点植物迎接新一天时散发的清爽气息。  
咸湿的汗水一滴一滴的打在岩石上，消融在灰黄色的泥土里。银发的忍者右手背在身后，左手扣住悬崖的边角，双腿一用力便翻到了平稳的台面上。  
卡卡西喘了口气，拍了拍手上的灰，活动腰肢的时候骨骼发出了几声脆响。

【好好的假期，干嘛非得这么早起给自己找罪受啊。修行的话白天也可以不是嘛，现在天还没亮。】  
“老了嘛，总是起早，改不回来了。”  
【……】

木叶村的全景，即便从悬崖顶端进行眺望，也并不能算多么瑰丽壮阔的景色。比起云雾缭绕的云忍村和具有地貌加持高低起伏的岩忍村，这样安宁的镇子实在是有些平平无奇。但就是这样一方不大的土地，孕育出了最初的忍村，人与人连接的意志和无数的英雄史诗。

【身手还没退步嘛。】  
卡卡西笑了一下，没有回答对方的疑问，直直的望着悬崖下方的景色。让有些许凉意的风带走自己身上的薄汗。

“带土，有个东西你要不要看一下，兴许还能给我出出主意。”  
【什么？】  
“前阵子我一直在想的一个忍术，今天正好有时间实验一下。”  
【行吧。】  
卡卡西扶着膝盖站起来，惺惺作态的发出一声中年人腿脚不好的叹息，然后活动了一下手腕。手上飞速的结了几个印。

“紫电！”

脚边的尘土微微颤动，随着查克拉的流动在空中旋转起来，卡卡西手上兴起的几个电火花，瞬间变成了紫色的雷光，嘶吼向四面八方辐射而去。

一阵电闪雷鸣后，眼前的视野顿时开阔了许多。没有树叶的遮挡，天空的亮度已经足够能看清楚远处村子的细节。平整的街道，居民区星星点点的灯火，在村口集合准备出任务的忍者，早餐店的炊烟…… 再远处，地平线已经微微能看到太阳的光环。

“怎么样？”  
【……还行吧。】  
【比千鸟差远了。】  
卡卡西眯眼笑了一下，眼睛弯成一个月牙，“是嘛？”  
银发忍者坐在刚才被斩断的其中一棵树的树墩上。  
“不要这么刻薄嘛，”卡卡西说，“毕竟没有写轮眼，千鸟和雷切都已经用不了，总得学点新的东西，不然说不过去啊。”  
带土想到当时和鹿丸的对话。  
【因为有人不认可你当火影的实力？】  
“……嘛，差不多吧。”  
卡卡西很意外的承认了，语气很轻松。  
【不像你啊。以前你从来都不在乎别人的看法，成天一副臭屁的样子，鼻子都快翘到天上……】  
像是回忆起了儿时两个人经常吵架拌嘴的时候，卡卡西的嘴角在面罩下稍微扬起了一个弧度，“或许吧。”

“但是啊，带土，”卡卡西说，“人是会变的。”  
银发忍者吹着凉风，两个人看着地平线里一点一点冒出亮光，心情格外平静。

【呵呵……】  
人是会变的？可笑。  
这种人，变是不会变的，一辈子也不可能变的。  
这不过是个拙劣的借口。以他的聪明，自己几斤几两，配不配得上这个位置自然清楚。无非是坐上火影的位置，除了实力对得起头上的斗笠，也必须要回应村里村外各方的期待。六代目只是想让大家安心，同时也作为一种威慑，让外界看到没有写轮眼的卡卡西依然能够保护好他们所希冀的来之不易的和平而已。和他自己的自尊没有半点关系。  
即便看上去他比起小时候脾气圆滑成熟了很多。曾经满身带刺不可一世的小银毛，已经进化到能够上能巧舌如簧斡旋政事，下能和卖菜大娘赖皮杀价侃家常。但这顶多算得上能屈能伸，想让他改掉那份骨子里的骄傲，是不可能的。

“所以呢，”卡卡西问道，“你觉得有什么需要改进的？”  
【啧…… 干嘛问我。你不是拷贝千种忍术的木叶最强技师？】带土回想起以前对方那副欠扁的样子，【你这种天才的脑子都看不出来的问题，问我这个吊车尾有个毛用。】  
卡卡西听着话里三分别扭七分醋意，便笑了一下，语气也柔软了很多。  
“嘛，别这样嘛。我之前作为上忍做任务，毕竟接触面有限。不比你在外运筹帷幄那么多年，其他国家那点杀手锏高等秘术都差不多见识全了，这方面你经验还是比我丰富的。叫你提提建议再合适不过了。”  
这话前一秒让带土听了很受用，但转念一想又觉得不大对。  
【今儿上的是哪出，嘴上这么积德？太阳打西边出来了嘛你能这么夸我？】  
“嘛，你帮我分析下嘛。”  
卡卡西轻快的语气里多少有点撒娇耍赖的成分，带土心里莫名其妙觉得不爽，这术就这么重要至于让他这么舍得让步？  
【……】  
“带土？”  
【……总体来讲这个忍术应该能达到S级了。】  
带土分析道，  
【同样是雷遁，瞬时定点穿刺能力比千鸟来说肯定是差些，但有效打击范围能达到半径五十至七十米，杀伤力也更强，启动速度也不算慢。用于刺杀型任务时肯定不如雷切。但正面对战时，作为范围型技能可以快速削弱一定范围内的所有敌人，可以用于保护我方战力和给同伴打辅助。单独对战时的爆破能力也非常可观。只要对方不是像雷影或佐助那种速度型或是有写轮眼加持的敌人，都是一个实用且非常具有威慑力的技能。】  
【尤其是你现在作为火影，基本不会做暗杀任务，如果有战斗需求八成也是多人对战，加上你良好的查克拉控制能力可以对它进行多种应用。是对于现在的你来说比雷切更适合作为必杀技的忍术。】

“这不是分析的挺好么……”  
【切……】  
“怎么了？”  
【没事。】  
“你好像不是很喜欢这个忍术啊。”  
【……】  
卡卡西不经意的笑了一下，“带土，唯独你不应该不喜欢这个忍术呢。”  
【……为什么？】  
“撒，谁知道呢……”  
【……喂，不要吊人胃口。】  
“那带土为什么不喜欢这个忍术呢？明明对它的评价还蛮高的。”  
【……】  
“嘛，既然咱们两个都不愿意说，就算啦。”  
【……垃圾。】  
“等你愿意跟我坦白，再来问我吧。”

卡卡西站起身，双手插兜望着远方的风景。  
不知是因为周边树木倒下视野开阔的缘故，还是因为太阳本身就快升起来了，地平线上一点一点露出清亮的颜色。像是刚才的紫光劈开了混沌的前夜，太阳缓缓升起。历经无数磨难，也诞生了无数英雄史诗的木叶，此刻重建工程方兴未艾，各色临时建筑和新进的钢铁脚手架渐渐被暖黄色的日光笼罩，一切充满着希望。

【卡卡西，我饿了。】  
“走吧，”  
卡卡西今天心情似乎格外的好，瞬身跨过刚被自己一击之下应声而断的十几根树干，回到悬崖跟前。  
“一起去吃早饭吧。”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

“从查克拉的角度来说，没什么异常。”  
佐助把写轮眼关上。小樱手上柔和的绿色光辉也逐渐暗淡，对监察室里的银发忍者微笑着。  
好不容易有了休假，正好对于带土意识的后续情况大家还是有些在意，卡卡西便提前叫了佐助和小樱再给身体做一次后续检查。  
“那应该是很稳定了。”医疗忍者说，“看样子新的查克拉的植入对于身体健康并没有什么太大的影响。”  
“谢谢，让你费心了小樱。”

【等等，她什么意思？！是觉得我对你的身体有害嘛！？】

“嘛，别激动。”  
“老师？”  
“啊，没事，你们不用在意。”卡卡西摆了摆手。  
“他是在和那个寄生虫说话吧。”

【这个臭小子真特么欠揍啊！？】

卡卡西好不容易把要胡闹的带土给压了回去。  
“佐助，你也别总这么称呼人家。”卡卡西露出一副心累的表情，以长辈的语气尽量和蔼的和佐助对话，“从辈分上来讲他还得算你小叔。”  
“……哼。”

【不行，我果然还是很不爽，让我来，卡卡西！！】

卡卡西长叹一口气，任由对方在自己的身体里来回顶撞胡闹。  
“对了卡卡西老师，之前讨论过的核磁共振与查克拉作用的原理问题，回去我又和大蛇丸探讨了一下。”小樱放下笔说道，“如果把仪器的频率进行反向调整，应该就可以把带土前辈的查克拉转移回去了。”  
“……”  
卡卡西觉得自己体内暴躁的声音突然安静了下来。  
“是嘛。”  
“嗯。反向的频率的数值我也看过了，对人体没有什么危险。所以下次我们可以尝试一下，”小樱善意的笑了一下，“虽说带土现在的情况并不会造成什么威胁，当然我相信他也不会给老师惹什么麻烦。但是脑内有另外一个独立意识还是很辛苦的吧？之前我也接触过不少精神分裂和多重人格的病人，脑内和身体负荷以及心理压力都很大。所以如果想操作的话，其实……”  
“谢谢你，小樱。”  
“老师……”  
卡卡西笑了一下，“这件事，我可能还要考虑一下。”  
小樱并没有感到意外，“嗯，我想也是的。不好意思和您说这些，毕竟好不容易带土前辈能回来…… 但是我作为医疗忍者，还是要和您坦白相关的可能性，还希望您能理解。”  
“我知道的，你这样做是对的。”  
卡卡西像几年前一样伸手揉了揉医疗忍者的粉色头发，  
“谢谢。”  
“小樱，也成长为能够独当一面的医疗忍者了呢。”  
“老师……”  
小樱笑了一下，心里觉得暖暖的。  
“卡卡西，”黑发青年质问道，“你确定真的没关系吗？”  
卡卡西自然知道他在担心什么。  
佐助没有小樱那么委婉。不同于可以定期进行疗养的病人，他自己身为火影，每天要处理的事务本身就要耗费超出常人的精力。如果脑内加上一个时不时会捣乱的独立意识，无异于火上浇油，更不用说宇智波带土自己精神就很可能有问题。  
目前那位七代目预备役文化课还没有考过及格，鹿丸虽然头脑足够但毕竟太年轻缺乏经验，同期能帮得上忙的上忍经历两次忍界大战也死伤惨重。如果这件事情处理不好，让近乎是独挑大梁的六代目精神崩溃，对于整个木叶无疑是一次沉重的打击。  
更不用说宇智波带土那异常敏感的身份了。火影头一项工作就是处理四战的损失，安抚死伤者亲友情绪。如果加上这样一个沉重的思想包袱，无论对于卡卡西还是带土，以后的路都会非常难走的。

“没关系。”卡卡西说，“这件事情交给我来处理就好。别看我成天这幅样子，好歹现在也算是六代目火影，分寸自然会拿捏清楚。”  
“卡卡西……”  
“佐助。”六代目笑着把眼睛弯了起来。  
“请相信你的老师。”  
“……”  
“多少……给我点时间吧。”  
佐助看着座位上轻轻笑着的卡卡西，没有再说话。

 

“两串团子，一碗红豆糕。”  
老板笑眯眯的看着对面的银发忍者。  
“对吧？”  
卡卡西怔了一下，然后走了进来。  
“嗯，麻烦您了。”

从医院出来，刚好路过团子店开门，脚步便放慢了些。老板一看见熟客摆出这副架势，便热情的招呼了起来。  
老板熟练的把团子打包好，递到卡卡西手上。  
“今天好早啊，六代目大人。”

正常来说，卡卡西本人对这种甜腻的东西是拒绝的。相比这些，他更倾向于清淡注重食材本味的和食。但自从带土来了之后，顺手买一些已经成为了一种习惯。无论是自己回家稍早些赶上店里尚未打烊，还是拜托鹿丸订餐，这种不符合自己风格的食物，通过日复一日的重复，似乎在某种程度上已经成为了自己生活中的一部分。以至于自己今天经过时本来没太想买，毕竟昨晚刚刚吃过，对牙不好。但作为他人的店老板，却已经开始对自己的惯用菜单熟识起来，热情的提醒自己这个新建立起来的日常。

今天仍是工作日，里里外外各色人等倾巢而出，开始了一天的作业。  
脑内的意识不发声了，两周以来从未有如此清净的时刻。让素来喜欢独处的卡卡西竟然觉得有些不大习惯。

“带土……”

没有回应。  
喧闹的街上充斥着各种声音——工程队敲打铁钉的响声，商家的叫卖声，孩童叫住走在前面朋友时欢快的语调，女生高跟鞋打在地上的脆响……  
但对于旗木卡卡西来说，却安静的可怕。

“带土……”

没有回应。  
卡卡西突然感到一阵巨大的恐慌。胸口绞作一团，无法呼吸。视野一下子模糊起来，川流不息的街道，如同一个巨大的冰窟，抽走了所有的空气，用无法抗拒的力量瞬间将自己吸入前方令人万劫不复的黑洞。  
团子的包装盒摔到了地上。

【怎么了？】

卡卡西眨了眨眼，七零八乱的颜色和街道上的声音又重新充斥了自己的感官。他开始大口喘着气，用左手放在额头上，脸部感受到一阵冰凉。  
“没什么。”  
卡卡西看着自己擦下来的一层冷汗，发觉自己的左手在不住地颤抖。  
“我没事……”

【……】

“卡卡西老师！”  
远处飘过来一个熟悉的声音。卡卡西抬头，不远处鸣人在向自己招手。少年健气的声音穿过人群，冲着自己跑过来。金色的头发在阳光下散发着耀眼的光芒，把他从刚才的境遇中拉回，仿佛他站到自己面前就能让身体慢慢温暖起来。  
“呐呐，老师今天怎么穿了便服？休假了吗？”  
“一起去吃拉面吧！”

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

“说是要来吃拉面，果然还是让老师掏钱请客啊……”卡卡西像是早就料到一般懒洋洋的掏出钱包，向一乐老板递了纸钞，“这么多年了，什么时候你也能主动付钱请我吃一次，也就算没白和你师生一场了。”  
“对不起啦卡卡西老师……”鸣人不好意思挠着头说，“最近手头的确有点紧的说……下次一定会回请老师的啦！”  
“嘛，等你把和雏田的事情搞定了，到时候在婚礼上回请也不迟。”  
一语道破被财务困难的原因，金发少年从脸颊一直红到耳根，脸话都快说不清楚了。  
“话说鸣人你也终于要组建家庭了呢，”卡卡西拄着下巴，看着原先那个坐在板凳上脚都碰不到地上的小毛孩，如今已经抽条疯长，变得和差不多和自己一般高了，“看着你们这些年轻人，就感觉时间过得好快啊……”  
“哪里哪里卡卡西老师这种老气横秋的语气…… 老师不也还年轻着呢么。”鸣人笑着说，“老师长得又帅，实力又强，人又温柔可靠，如果想找的话一定能找到超棒的妹子的说！”  
“我？”卡卡西自嘲了一下，“我还是算了吧。像我这种具有沉重历史包袱内心又阴暗的废柴中年，就不要祸害别人姑娘了。等退休了一个人偶尔泡泡温泉看看书，稀里糊涂的活着也挺好的。”  
“诶……怎么能说是祸害呢？卡卡西老师人这么好，在女生里面人气超高的说！过去的事情的话，只要好好敞开心扉谈一谈就好了呀。”  
“鸣人啊……”卡卡西转着荞麦茶的杯子，“这个世界上，有些事情还是要一个人去承受的。”  
“嗯……但是卡卡西老师的话还不至于吧。”鸣人眯着眼睛思考道，“毕竟现在还有带土叔的说，他的话肯定能理解老师的说。”  
“……”  
“怎么了，我说的不对吗？”  
“或许吧。”卡卡西看着茶汤落寞的笑了一下，“不过他可能过两天就要回去了。”  
“诶！？——”  
少年的嗓子惊扰到了周围的客人，引来了不少目光。  
“嘛嘛你别激动嘛，”卡卡西温和的说，“刚才小樱说，如果把核磁共振的频率调一下，带土应该就可以回去了。”  
“……那卡卡西老师很想让他回去吗？”  
“嗯……”卡卡西转着茶汤的手停了一下，“是的吧。”  
“为什么啊？”鸣人表示非常不解，“带土叔不是卡卡西老师很好的朋友嘛？如果这次他走了以后就再也回不来了的说！”  
“鸣人，”卡卡西很平静的说，“他毕竟是那个世界的人，把他带过来本来就是我们的操作失误。让人各得其所，是对人的一种起码的尊重。”  
“可是！……”  
“而且，”卡卡西说，“他应该也是希望能够回去的。”

因为琳在那里啊……  
他怎么可能抛下琳留在这里呢……

“是嘛……”  
鸣人泄了气回过头，偷偷瞄着旁边的人，自己的老师此刻安静的坐在一乐拉面的吧台上，点的菜还没上，目光无聊的在荞麦茶汤和木桌上来回游离，看不出一丝情绪的波动。

“但是啊，”鸣人拄着下巴说，“如果九喇嘛突然走了，我肯定会伤心的说。”  
“……”  
“如果带土叔走了，卡卡西老师也会伤心的吧？”  
卡卡西笑了一下，没有直接回答他的问题。

“叉烧拉面大碗两份。”  
“喔~~看起来就好好吃，我已经好久都没有吃过拉面了的说~~~~”  
相比鸣人的兴奋，卡卡西看着新上来热腾腾的食物似乎有点木讷。  
“嘛，不要想那么多啦，卡卡西老师。”鸣人没大没小的拍了一下他的背，“无论最后回不回去我都觉得是很正确的选择。如果带土叔真的要回去的话，这两天争取多叙叙旧好好相处一下怎么样？上回好不容易和解之后又马上分开了，这回就当好好告个别也很好呀~”  
“好好……告个别嘛……”  
卡卡西怔怔的发着呆，拉面的热气向上飘到了眼睛里，使得视野稍微变得有些模糊。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

【卡卡西。】  
“嗯？”  
【正好有时间，今天去看看琳吧。】  
“好。”

在井野家的花店里和往常一样买了两束百合，卡卡西悠闲的走在南贺川畔。  
天气很好，稍微有些热。工作日人不多，偶尔有些行人在草地上看着水流发呆，遛狗或是散步，一切显得非常平和安详。  
熟门熟路的走到木叶的公墓，野原琳的名字印在石头上，边角因为岁月的冲刷已经稍微有些模糊。卡卡西把一束花静静的放在石板上，双手合十默哀了一分钟，然后像往常一样手插着兜看着石板上的名字发呆。

“琳在那边，怎么样？”  
【挺好的。】  
“……”  
“她对你之前的事情……”  
【她不在意。】  
“那就好。”  
卡卡西抬头望着天空，看着悠悠的在澄澈的天空上信马由缰游走的云朵，散淡的站在墓碑前。  
“那就好。”  
【……】

“琳，带土在这边，也挺好的。”  
【……】

“就是还像之前那样，时不时的给我捣乱。”  
“上次和顾问开会的时候，还中途跑出来大喊了一句‘你们都是垃圾！’”卡卡西学着带土低沉的音调，学的挺像，“把大家都吓了一跳。”  
“然后，我每次和鹿丸……就是我之前跟你说的那个脑子很活的后辈，商量事情的时候，他都要不停地在我脑子里啰嗦，大吼大叫的超级烦人。搞得我只能先把他们请出去之后单独和他在办公室里吵架。我估计就是因为这个鹿丸大概觉得我脑子坏掉了，所以才给了我这一天假期的。”  
“他不仅跟我吵，还跟他侄子吵。本来这一家就不剩他们两个能说话的了……所以我让我怀疑宇智波家的人是不是多少脑回路都有点问题。”  
“还有，他还往我家塞了好多乱码七糟的东西。但每次做家务还都躲得远远的，落了灰还得我擦。”  
“以及我发现这个人超级矫情，连厕纸的牌子都要挑，成天晚上在我做饭的时候唱沙雕苦情歌曲，然后还伪装成女子高中生给杂志写恋爱相谈的咨询信。”  
“对了，还有每天都要给他买一大堆零食，伙食费都是我掏的。你也知道，现在木叶重建资金紧张，下面的人薪水不能减，行政费用拿来开刀的头一个就是火影的工资。不说暗部，感觉还没有我当担当上忍时候赚的多，还没有奖金……”  
【……】  
“反正，他这个人就是很任性，神烦。花着我的钱，还成天给我惹事。这么大了，还是个吊车尾。干啥啥不行，吃啥啥不剩。”  
“我和他，果然还是合不来……”  
“所以说，过两天他回去了，你要好好管着他点。”

树影移动，旁边石墩上的鸟儿拍了拍翅膀飞过，在卡卡西耳边发出噗哒噗哒的声音。

“你有什么要对琳说的嘛？”

卡卡西等待着对方的回答，安静的盯着石板上的鲜花，白色的花瓣上还残留着新鲜的露珠，在太阳的照射下闪闪发亮。  
银发忍者没有等到对方的答案，于是也没有再问。

卡卡西迈开步子，穿越半个墓地，到达了他熟悉的不能再熟悉的英雄墓碑前。  
棱角分明的石碑如今已经扩建，原本的边角新添了很多名字，都是在四战时牺牲的战士。由于死伤惨重，石碑本身已然刻不下，新的石刻已经可以把原本菱形的墓碑围绕几圈。  
卡卡西低头致意。  
作为四战忍者联军的队长之一，刚铸成不久的纪念碑上，有很多他认识的名字。其中既包括许多他仅有一面之缘的战友，也有一些他学生的同期，以及敬仰多年的前辈，比如宁次，以及自己刚买花的店主以及自己目前辅佐官的父亲们。昔日相处的景象仍历历在目，一个个有血有肉鲜活无比。如今能够介怀的也只有石碑上深刻而又冰冷的笔画而已。  
卡卡西抬起头，抱着洁白的花朵，轻轻的穿越了镌刻着无数四战英烈名字的石圈，走到熟悉的，三战英雄墓碑前，将百合放下。

卡卡西都不用多花心思寻找，甚至闭着眼睛就能触碰到那个熟悉的位置。  
因为众所周知的缘故，石碑上的那一小块已经被人划得不成样子。作为四战的英雄，作为无数亡魂的牵绊，以及带领木叶村从伤痛中走出的六代目火影，他没有理由，也没有资格阻止那些同样在战争中失去亲友的人，在这样一个场合进行并不过分的小小发泄。更何况有些东西是所谓不准破坏公物这种无力的规则所阻挡不了的。上面乱七八糟的刀痕和油漆，已经明明白白的昭示着这个时代对于这个名字的恨意。

卡卡西轻轻的、温柔的触碰着那个隐约的凹痕。  
相比于震动整个忍界，在一定程度上改变未来走向的第四次忍界大战，三战似乎已成为一个相对遥远的事实。  
想想应该整整有二十年了吧，当年寄托了无数思念的石碑，相比周围崭新的石圈，如今已经显得老旧。刻骨铭心的新伤之下，旧痛显得有些不合时宜。  
没有人还记得这是一个纪念三战英雄的石碑。  
哪怕是曾经刻在上面的人，也会曾经忘记这个事实。

但是，我还记得啊，我一直记得。

“带土，”卡卡西说，“谢谢你。”

“不管怎么样，”  
“不管发生了什么，”  
“也不管你在哪里，”

“你都是木叶的宇智波带土，是我的光。”  
“你也都会，永远是，我心中的英雄。”

“再见了。”

卡卡西觉得自己的右肩传来了一个熟悉的温度，宽大温厚的查克拉轻轻的附在自己的肩上，像电流一样传到了心里。

【我知道的。】  
【谢谢你，卡卡西。】

【好好，保护好村子。】

脑袋里的那根神经一下子崩了，泪珠像是断了线一样啪啦啪啦往外掉。  
卡卡西把手伸向右肩，没有实体。查克拉环绕着修长白皙的手指，密度增强，就像是用温热手紧紧握住了它一样。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

【呐，卡卡西。】  
“嗯？”  
【话说我刚到的那两天，就是你以为我是幻觉的时候。】  
“嗯。”  
【你为什么会想是因为思念过度所以魔怔了啊？】  
“……啊？”  
【你不觉得这理由很扯嘛？好像三流言情小说。】  
“……”  
【你不觉得吗？就是女主超喜欢男主，结果男主死了，女主伤心过度疯了幻想男主还在那种狗血情节……】  
“我说你啊……当时也没有其他更合理的解释了好嘛？任何人都觉得自己脑子里出现其他人的声音超级吓人的好嘛。”  
【但也还有其他的解释啊，比如说平行宇宙啊，会模仿其他人意识的寄生兽啊之类的。】  
“……”  
【搞得好像你喜欢我一样。】  
卡卡西差点没气出一口老血。  
“哈！？我，喜欢，你！？你说真的嘛！？思维够跳脱啊宇智波带土。暗恋前辈的女高中生人设上身了还是少女杂志看多了，已经自作多情已经到这种程度了吗！？”  
【是你自己先假设自己思念过度的好嘛卡卡西。】  
“你没救了，吊车尾。”

南贺川延伸到公墓再往外走一走，就到郊外了。水流越来越细，周围的植被越来越幽深。同样的景色一直往前延伸，就到了卡卡西小时候经常钓鱼的那条小河，再往前走一点，就是旗木家的老宅了。  
在公墓里待了两个小时，擦干了眼泪。卡卡西开始慢慢悠悠的沿着这条充满回忆的小河往回走。不着急赶路的时候，光是看着波光粼粼的流水就能想起很多故事。比如鸣人他们几个齐心合力想尽办法要摘掉自己的面罩的事，带土和琳偷偷看自己钓鱼蹭饭的事。  
不过其实绝大多数时候自己都是一个人走回去的。毕竟住郊外，和大多数人家都不顺道，像这样和别人一边拌嘴一边回家，对于卡卡西来说还是挺新鲜的。上一次这样，应该还是自己极小的时候拉着父亲的手一起回家吧。

【卡卡西，你父亲到底是什么样的一个人啊？】  
“……为什么突然想起问这个？”  
【我想起之前有一次在旁边一个公园玩踢罐子的时候，你爸爸来接你。当时好像也是在这样一个河边吧。】  
“……是吗。”卡卡西停下脚步看了一下，“好像是吧。怎么了，好奇？”  
【木叶的白牙，应该是不输三忍的传奇忍者吧？】带土说，【不过以那三个人私下里的那副尿性……总觉得对同级别的白牙的私生活产生了深深的好奇。】  
卡卡西突然笑了起来，开怀大笑。即便是带土也很少见到他笑得那么开朗。  
【怎么了？】

“木叶的白牙……嘛。”  
卡卡西望着与当时父亲接他时很像的河水和台阶，面罩下的嘴角微微上扬，

“是一个发明了木叶体术奥义•千年杀的伟大忍者。”

【……】  
卡卡西望向湖水的眼神非常温暖。泛着柔和颜色的南贺川支流直直的流入了自己的心里。  
就像当年神无毗桥竹林里这个人为自己解开心结时一样。这个曾对自己信誓旦旦的说着“木叶白牙是真正的英雄”的男孩子，在人生的道路上迷路了十八年，终于又兜兜转转的又回到了这里。  
命运真的是很神奇的东西。

“多叙叙旧，好好告个别……嘛……”  
卡卡西这样想着。

两个人共同走在河畔上，有一搭没一搭的聊着以前的事情。琳也好，水门老师也好，同期的朋友也好。开心的也有，沉重的也有，荒诞的也有。都已经那么多年了，无论是喜悦还是苦痛都显得很遥远，曾经要死要活苦大仇深的事情，如今也不再有穷追不舍的必要，现在谈起来，甚至多少有些认真不起来。  
脚下的石砖斑斑驳驳年久失修，靠近植被的那部分有些已经蒙上了一层青苔，偶尔脱落的砖块踩上去有些硌脚。道路无限的向前延长，像是永远走不到家。  
卡卡西想起当年坐在河边，也是这样把鱼线伸到水里，过了好久好久都没有动静，自己眼睛望着水面上倒影的天空出神，等到蓝色变为红色变为暗紫，好像一直维持着这样的姿态，这一瞬间就可以持续到永远不停歇。

银发的上忍往前慢慢的走着，夏日的风略过林间虬曲的枝干，变得有些阴冷，略过皮肤上感觉凉凉的。随意支起的银发在凉风的吹拂下轻轻摇晃，让人心神宁静。

【卡卡西……】  
“嗯，我知道。”  
银发的忍者停下了脚步，表面上仍是一副死鱼眼的阿宅模样，揣在兜里的手暗暗钩住了苦无，另一只手去摸手里剑。  
“二，四，六……二十二个人。”卡卡西动了动鼻子，“各个方向都有，被包围了啊……”  
【二十多个人……所以木叶的侦查系统都是摆设吗？还有暗部人呢，说好的火影护卫呢？！】

卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，没有回答带土的质疑，而是轻轻叹了口气。  
“都出来吧，这么躲着没意思的。”  
暗处突然从树叶里落下好几个黑影。  
“水里的那几个也别藏了。你们是没做过调查，还是真的以为这种程度的隐藏技术对我真的有效？”  
水里接连冒出四个暗影。

【卡卡西，这群人可不仅仅是普通上忍，估计手上都有暗部的实力。还是多少小心一点。】  
“我知道，我心里有数。”

“不愧是曾经的暗部精英呢，旗木卡卡西。”  
“暗部精英……吗……” 卡卡西懒洋洋的应答道，“……要是我属下得到我的准许也就算了。像你们这种不打招呼外来的，好歹叫声六代目吧。”  
“呵……”打头的那个暗杀者语气里充满了嘲讽，“写轮眼的卡卡西没有了写轮眼都能当上火影，还好意思让人叫六代目？”  
【这人谁啊！？】  
“嘛……虽然我的确被称作‘写轮眼的卡卡西’，现在也的确没有什么写轮眼……”

【……你在说什么啊？丢不丢人！！】  
“……可是他说的是事实嘛。”  
【还有，你们暗部人呢？火影都被偷袭了一个个的人呢！？】  
“被下了幻术看不到吧。讲真他们幻术水平还是可以的。”  
【旗木卡卡西，你这人现在怎么窝囊，小时候那点志气哪儿去了！？果然你是个赝品，这个世界都是虚假的……】

六代目没有理会带土，眼神不经意的瞟到一边。  
“嘛，昨天我对外村的报告稍微还扫了一眼，想着你们差不多也该有所行动了……”  
“但是，木叶是你们第一个袭击的忍村吧，为什么啊？”卡卡西问道，“在你们眼里木叶很好欺负嘛？”  
“我们的目标，只是火影而已。”  
“所以呢？”卡卡西插着兜，一双半睁半闭没有干劲的眼睛望着对方，“你们觉得把火影干掉之后木叶就能崩溃吗？”  
对方嗤笑道，“别再装腔作势了卡卡西，木叶虽说实力不弱，但却是四战之后人才断档最严重的忍村。现在能够在五大国和木叶内部大族都能够建立起足够的威信，有能力也有资格推动村里各方政策的，木叶只有你一个人了吧？”

【……】

卡卡西把眼睛眯成了一个月牙，“呀咧呀咧，这种时候能从敌人口中的溢美之词还真是让人心情愉快呢。我手下人从来没这么夸过我，说实话我被他们搞的最近都有点自卑了呢。”   
“呵……这种时候还能笑得出来，不愧是以冷血著称的旗木卡卡西呢。”  
“噗嗤，”卡卡西这次是真的有点被逗笑了，“我说啊……你们参加过四战吗？虽然你们能用还不错的幻术骗过暗部，二十多个人来打我一个看上去也很厉害的样子，但比这个恐怖的场景我真的见的多了……”  
“死到临头还嘴硬！”  
“是吗，你们真的觉得能这么容易就杀掉我吗？”  
卡卡西笑意不改，睁开眼睛，眼珠像微微脱鞘的刀刃一样，发出逼人的寒光，  
“虽然听到你们刚才那么说我还挺开心的，但是，”  
“作为火影被这么小看，感觉有点困扰呢。”

对方并没有应答，直接从手上抛出了武器。卡卡西从兜里不紧不慢的拿出苦无，指尖套着尾端的圆环，轻轻一甩，随手就打开了几个飞来的手里剑。  
笑意顿时收敛，肃容上阵，慑人的杀意霎时间喷薄而出。  
“来吧。”

二十几个忍者一半冲过来，另一半后退结印。卡卡西纵身一跃，熟练地用腿脚格挡住四面八方飞来的武器，鞋尖轻轻弹跳，将从下方冲上来的敌人的头颅踩到地上，打入另一位忍者的陷阱中。  
卡卡西随之轻盈的跃上旁边的树枝，手指翻飞开始迅速结印，却不料在倒数第二个印的时候两手啪的一下弹开。

【你干嘛！？】  
“这是我该问你的好嘛！”卡卡西的语气带着明显的讶异和不悦，“你知不知道在战斗中妨碍结印有多危险！？”  
【刚才你是不是想用紫电？】  
“哈？”  
【不准用！】  
“为什么？……你能不能不要在现在胡闹？！”  
【我说不行就是不行！】  
“宇智波带土，耍脾气能不能看一下场合！”

卡卡西利用对方攻击的视野死角迅速将指尖里的手里剑弹出，短小锋利的刀刃瞬时刺入另外两个忍者的眼睛。惨烈的叫声中他又迅速地换了一根树枝，迅速将手指咬破，修长的手指又开始翻动起来——  
“通灵……”

【不！行！】  
手腕顿时僵直的卡卡西从未觉得自己的耐性这么差过。兴许是因为每个认真对待工作的人在被打扰都会爆发出比平时高几倍的怒气值，何况还是稍有不慎就会受伤丧命的战场。  
“你到底想要怎样啊！？”  
【我还想问你到底想要怎样啊！有了我，你居然还要找那几条狗！？你是不是觉得那几条死鱼眼沙皮狗比我更能给你带来安全感啊！？】  
卡卡西被说的莫名其妙。  
【换我来！我要亲自好好教训一下这帮不知深浅的废物。】  
“亲自？怎么亲自……我说你他妈胡闹能不能有个限度！？想让我死在战场上吗？”  
【有我在，你死不了。】

【我不会让你死的。】

卡卡西只突然感觉自己的胳膊被动的抬了起来，前方冲过来的忍者的胸膛立马被插进一枝锐利的黑棒，对方的眼球因为疼痛瞪到快要挣出眼眶，仿佛仅凭瞳仁旁边的血丝咬合才能把白色的球状物拉回到身体里。六代目右手腕轻轻一挥，将手中的棍状物折断，转手握住底端，让无用的尸体依靠重力顺着棍子滑落。血肉与武器摩擦发出咸腻的声音，分离的瞬间被刺穿的地方所泄露的红色的液体，不小心溅到了裤脚上。

“带土……等一下，你不会……”  
【我说了，换我来。】  
卡卡西马上回想起几个小时前在墓地时放在自己右肩上的查克拉，  
“所以说，你的查克拉一直都是可以对外使用的嘛？”  
【……】  
“忍术也可以？”  
【要不然呢？】

卡卡西施了一个影分身骗过了冲上来的敌人，随即用心中斩首之术迅速地解决掉地上的一个，重新跳到了二十几个人的包围圈内。

“所以说，你不想让我用紫电，是因为……”  
【……】  
卡卡西叹了口气，  
“带土，你几岁了，好幼稚啊……”

“旗木卡卡西，你在念咒吗？”   
六代目并没有理会敌方对自己发神经一样自言自语的质问，把手里的苦无夹到兜里，面上的表情坚毅而不容动摇：

“但是啊，带土，你走了之后，我还是要一个人保护村子的。”  
卡卡西重新把双手拾起，开始结印。  
“所以这次，相比依靠你，我要用自己的力量……”

手上紫电的结印再一次被打断。

【谁说你是一个人来着？】  
“……”  
【还有，谁说我要走了？】

众人看着六代目火影表情丰富自言自语的精分架势也多少觉得可能有诈，一时没有人敢轻举妄动；卡卡西也被自己脑内里的意识打断了回路。

“你不是……刚才还说，让我好好保护好村子……”  
【哦，那是刚才，现在我改变主意了。】  
“……”  
“……啊？”  
【凭什么你想要我走我就非得要走啊，你跟我商量过吗？我不要面子的嘛？！】  
“……”  
“可是琳……”

【卡卡西，你还记得我们几个第一次和水门老师见面的时候，我曾经说的话吗？】

卡卡西想了一下，  
“……对不起我又迟到了？”

【……】  
此时此刻面对卡卡西的揶揄，带土已经觉得无所谓了，反正他二十几年前就是这个样子。虽然如果自己真的有实体，还是很想翻个白眼给他看。

从地上突然蹿出的藤条瞬间贯穿了试探着冲上来的忍者的心脏，喷涌的血液和藤条上绿色的枝叶交织期间，银发的忍者欣慰的笑了一下。

“嘛，反正这里也没有别人，就稍微满足一下你的虚荣心吧。”

南贺川边风声鹤唳，剩余的十几个刺客没有一个再敢轻易上前。贯穿了同伴的藤条背后蕴含的信息量，让他们突然回忆起一年前战场上被支配的恐惧，握住苦无的手瑟瑟发抖。而面前的六代目火影，则不紧不慢的缓缓的抬起手开始结印——

【我是，以火影为目标的宇智波带土。】

【这个村子……以及同伴】  
【由我来守护。】

六代目缓缓睁开双眼，黑色的瞳仁逐渐覆上红色的暗影，黑色的勾玉缓慢旋转，变成了令前次大战中所有忍者都闻风丧胆的模样。

【神威——】  
“雷切！”

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

验尸房里最后一具尸体也被清点完毕。  
年轻的火影辅佐官瞟了一眼站在一副没睡醒样子的银发中年，嘴巴张开又合上。  
卡卡西看了一眼脸上有一万个问题想要问鹿丸，嗓子里哼哼着发出一声询问的声响。

鹿丸叹了口气，  
“全部？”  
卡卡西点了点头。  
“这些全部都是，您一个人……”  
卡卡西又点了点头。  
“这个贯穿伤……”  
“新开发的雷遁忍术。”  
“那上面插的木条……”  
“顺手用了旁边的树枝。”  
“那，敌人总部是……”  
“用了一点幻术。我是暗部出身，拷问技巧什么的还是会一点的……”  
“可是，就昨天一天……”  
“嘛……反正离木叶也不远。昨天休假嘛，就稍微……”卡卡西眼睛绕向别处，用手指轻轻擦了下鼻尖，“活动了一下手脚。”  
“……”  
“所以，全部……”  
“嗯，敌人总部的话，所有人的尸体都应该在那边了。”  
“……”  
“我还特地按顺序码好来着，暗部的人收拾起来应该不算太难。”  
“……”  
卡卡西的背从墙上离开，打了个哈欠，往门口走去。  
“那，没事的话，我走了。还有一大堆文件要批……”  
“等……等等六代目大人！”  
“怎么了？”  
“我还有个问题！”  
“什么问题？”  
卡卡西回头，温柔的笑了一下，  
“你该不会是，觉得以六代目火影的实力，自己解决不了这些人吧？”  
“不不不，没有没有没有……没有的事。”  
“那我走了。”  
“嗯……嗯。”  
六代目关上门，背后的年轻的军师被刚才那十分渗人且不怀好意的笑容吓出了一身冷汗。

“你觉得好吃吗？”  
【一般。】  
“要是好吃，我明天就再拿两个。”  
【……还行。】  
卡卡西用小指指甲掸出卡在拇指上的白丝，把刚从鹿丸桌上顺的橘子扒好塞了一瓣到嘴里，想着砂忍那边不愧是气候干燥阳光充足，果然很甜。  
“带土，下回注意点。”  
【怎么了嘛。】  
“不要擅自使用神威跳到别人总部，好歹也是个实力不小的组织，其他村子也在关注。一下子被抹平人家会生疑的，太假了。被人发现了很麻烦的。”  
【哦。】  
对方的语气丝毫没有反省的诚意。  
“我是认真的，”卡卡西顶着一副事不关己的死鱼眼，“你要再这样，以后就没有团子了，也没有红豆糕。”  
【……哦。】  
这回略带委屈的回答显得真诚了一些。  
“但是啊，这么大的事情不告诉佐助他们是不是不大好啊。”  
【有什么不好的，我自己的眼睛爱怎么用，爱给谁用，关他屁事。】  
“你们叔侄俩，关系还真是差啊……”  
【……】  
“其实你只想一个人出风头吧。不告诉佐助也好，不让我出手也好。”  
“明明昨天一个紫电就能一次性解决问题，比挨个雷切过去快多了。昨天穿的又不是任务服，血溅到纯棉的衣服上很难洗的。”  
【……】

卡卡西长叹了一口气，把吃完后拔下的白丝放到橘子皮里，摆在旁边的地上以提醒待会儿自己记得收，然后拍了拍手上残留的渣滓。坐在石阶上方俯瞰木叶村的全景。  
【对了，话说你知道我为什么不想你用紫电了对吧。】  
“知道啊……因为你更喜欢雷切嘛。”

无论是什么样的雷切，都必须要借用写轮眼。  
是必须要两个东西，现在是两个人无缝配合才能完成的，无可替代的招牌忍术。

【嘛，是也不是。】  
“……所以？”

【不是因为雷切，】  
【是因为千鸟。】

卡卡西一怔。  
是啊……  
曾经保护过野原琳，保护过宇智波带土的，  
不是后来威力更强，足以斩断雷电的雷切。  
而是千鸟。

【而且紫电那种温吞吞的忍术特效那么平庸，完全没有千鸟和雷切酷炫好嘛！？】  
“……”

【所以说呢，】带土问道，【你为什么说唯独我不应该喜欢紫电？】  
卡卡西脸上充满笑意，“你想知道嘛？”  
【……不是说好了我告诉你你也告诉我的嘛？】  
“哪有……”卡卡西没脸没皮地说，“我当时是说，你跟我坦白了再来问我，没说我一定会告诉你啊。”  
【……】  
【卡卡西你个垃圾！！告诉我啊！！】  
“嘛……这个恐怕得你自己猜了。”  
卡卡西温柔的笑了一下，  
“因为答案，多少有点难为情。”

紫电。  
S级雷遁忍术。  
启动速度不算很快，也没有雷切般聪慧准确的利爪。  
却能在后期爆发出异常强大的爆破能量。  
散发着耀眼而坚定的紫色光芒。  
毫不犹豫的扫清范围内的所有敌人，英雄一般的守护着自己身后的同伴。

就像你一样，带土。

紫电，继承了宇智波带土的意志，所开发出的忍术。

【……】  
“怎么了，猜不到嘛？猜不到就别猜了，反正你也是个吊车尾……”  
【我说，卡卡西……】  
“嗯？”  
【你是不是……真的……】  
【喜欢我啊……】  
“……”  
【你这个，有点羞耻诶……】  
“……嗯？”

清风吹过卡卡西的脸，银发忍者稍微反应过来了，  
“……你……猜到了？”  
【喂，】带土有点慌了，【不会是真的吧……】  
“等等，你怎么猜到的？”贤十的脑子飞快的转了一下，“对了，还有之前问我爸的事。你怎么会在我脑子里时机掐的那么清楚？我刚想到我爸你就问起来了。”  
【……】  
“你脑子什么时候那么好使了？”  
带土急忙说道：  
【喂喂喂，我好歹也是以一己之力发动血雾政变，创立了晓，收集了七头尾兽发动四战的人好嘛！？你这样质疑我的智商良心不会痛吗！？】

“……”  
【……】  
“……带土。”  
“你老实说。”  
“你是不是，能……”  
【……】

卡卡西眯了眯眼睛。  
“果然还是应该把你送回去。”  
【喂！！昨天说好的两人小队呢？睡一觉就变卦了！？提起裤子不认人啊！？】  
“不。行。你居然能探知我的想法，这样一点隐私都没了。还有如果我不主动发现你还打算瞒我多久？你还知道些什么快点给我说！”  
【只是表层啦，表层！！只能探知到最最最表层的话和情绪啦！！你看上一次你说紫电的事情我就完全没有探知到啊！】  
“……”  
【而且这样不是很好嘛，两个人战斗时候配合起来多方便啊！】  
“拜托，和平时期，哪儿来那么多需要火影出动的战斗……”  
【……】

“所以你留下来，是因为我不想让你走吗？”  
“……”  
【……诶？你原来不想让我走的吗？】  
“……”  
【你不是和鸣人说你想让我走，还跟琳抱怨我很麻烦，然后去墓地跟我告别……】  
“……”

卡卡西不想说话。  
悬崖上的风因为没有阻挡，比村子里街道上的要凛冽很多，带着些许砂砾的空气吹拂在卡卡西的半边脸上，一点一点刮得脸痛。

带土在卡卡西身体里叹了口气。

【我做出这样的决定，并不是因为你想不想让我走。】  
【但我决定留下来，的确是因为你。】  
【我曾经答应过你，会成为你的眼睛，为你看清未来。过去如此，现在如此，以后也一样。】  
【当时听到那个刺客说现在你一个人的时候，我就知道我走不了了。】

“可是，琳怎么办呢？”卡卡西问道，“不回去的话，就真的很久都见不到了。”

【我想要留下，是以火影为目标，守护同伴，守护木叶的宇智波带土的意志。】  
【如果和已经继承了这份意志，成为火影了的你一起并肩而行的话，也算是在某种程度上实现了我的梦想吧。】  
【并且，像你当初在战场上说的，活着赎罪。】

“……”

【而且我发现，和你在一起，原来我看到的那个黑暗的世界，好像也没那么糟糕了。】  
【可能因为之前我们都只有一只写轮眼的缘故。如果当时我能回到村子，和你一起用这一双眼看这个世界的话，兴许一切都会不一样。】  
【说起来，咱们两个都算是孤儿，从小一起长大。水门老师说的对，如果说有谁最能理解对方的苦痛，说服对方回头是岸的话，应该就是我们彼此了吧。】  
【虽然晚了一点。十八……二十年了。但是我觉得，现在和解，好像也还来得及。】

【琳不是一直希望我们两个和好吗？】  
【如果她看到咱们两个一起守护木叶的样子，也一定会高兴的。】

“……”

【再说了。】

带土开始吐槽。  
【历代火影背后都有一个帮手。一代有斑，二代有镜，三代有团藏，水门老师有三代和玖辛奈师母，五代有自来也。就连你那个半钦定的七代预备都有个辅佐候补。到你这里不仅是私下里是个单身，工作的时候遇见事情连个商量的人都没有，简直太惨了。】  
【不如让我来给你参谋。好歹我在外面混了这么多年，哪个国家背后几斤几两有什么路子爱耍什么花样我都门清的很，心里又足够阴暗。不比你那个什么叫奈什么小鹿的阅历丰富多了！他战场上耍那点小聪明有什么意思，最后没有挂还不是被我们两个吊着打？】

“……”

【还有，你们那帮暗部真的是群废物。能让火影一个人被二十几个敌人包围，真的是日了狗了，干脆全都炒了算了，留着有什么用！？再不济也得每个人扣他个一年半载的工资……真要是让你出点什么事那还得了了！？】  
【以及，你，也是个弱鸡，怂包。没有我的写轮眼果然就变成了废物。】  
“……”  
【哼。】

“你这个迟到理由好长啊……”  
六代目摘掉头上的斗笠，笑着说道。

午间的清风穿过一根根银色的发丝，使得原先被帽子压瘪的头发重新树立了起来。坐着的地方脚下便是自己的影岩。六代目隐约感觉自己背后站着一个熟悉的身影，就像他曾经无数次想象过的那样，自己叫他名字的时候会以及其恶劣的态度回应着，然后用手微微扯着领子，让风穿过小麦色的皮肤带走身上燥热的汗水，把橙色的护目镜拉到额头上，和自己一起默默眺望远方被日光笼罩的村子，在初夏升腾的温度里，一日比一日的热闹起来。

Fin

【卡卡西。】  
“嗯？”  
【……话说你是真的不想让我走啊？】  
“……嗯，算是吧。”  
【所以说你到底是不是喜欢我啊？这点我很在意啊！】  
“……你戏真多。”  
“紫电那个名字，就是个纪念。琳也一样有的。”  
【琳也有？是什么啊？】  
“这个嘛……”  
卡卡西拿出相机，在悬崖边寻找着拍木叶全景的最佳角度。  
“我最近两年也发展了一点业余爱好。等过两年鸣人长大了，我就可以光荣退休了。到时候想没有负担的去四处走走。如果那时候你还愿意留下来的话，一起去吧。”  
【……这个和琳的纪念有什么关系？】  
卡卡西一笑，按下快门。  
“到时候你就知道了。”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.琳的纪念是摄影师斯坎儿的眼妆。结尾处卡卡西说的话，是想到时候即便自己已经退休，不用非得担着保护村子的重担了，仍然希望带土能够留下来和自己一起。不告诉琳的纪念是什么也是为了这层意思留的悬念。但是性格使然没有明说。具体是爱情还是友情仍可自行理解。  
> 2.带土的纪念是紫电。至于我为什么会这么想……因为卡老师之前的雷遁都是蓝的啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻ 虽然我知道其实是因为雷遁就那么几个花样ab写不出别的了所以如果出新雷遁只能换个颜色，但是我不管紫色就是土哥的颜色(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
> 3.中间把丸子掉到地上的那段情节。是因为卡卡西突然发现带土不在了，这个世界又只剩自己一个人了，所以慌了。  
> 4.关于两个人是否喜欢对方：还是看个人理解。如果是纯友情向就是普通的好朋友；如果是爱情向就是佐鸣式好朋友。
> 
>  
> 
> 其实一开始也想过要不要写成爱情向，但是构思到最后还是决定遵循自己对原电影的第一感觉，所以写成了友情向。原本是想看看两个人都作为直来直去的直男会怎么样，写着写着就觉得这种相处模式似乎也很可爱啊！尤其是日常中二偶尔靠谱的沙雕土wwww。  
> 其实也是因为想要通过自己把原著里最后土哥可能想对卡老师说的话说出来。如果是恋人反而很多时候没办法这么坦率。这对cp对我个人来说，经历了那么多风风雨雨，即使不是爱情，只要两个人能作为朋友一直互相陪伴走到最后也算是HE了（←没有原则）  
> 反正我觉得结尾那么一段直球已经不似表白胜似表白了，糖爱吃不吃-^-。
> 
> 另外还夹带了一点私心。毕竟卡老师作为全剧的门槛型角色，实力挺受诟病的尤其是作为火影= =…… 所以文里无时无刻都想传达我六火卡也是很牛逼的啊啊啊啊不要看不起六火卡啊啊啊啊！！  
> 以及中年小队合体后双神威+无限查克拉+全属性忍术木遁阴阳遁+超高的战斗智商，简直无敌了好嘛！！哼！！！
> 
>  
> 
> 鉴于毕竟cp向还是本心，所以已经有爱情向构思，说不定会开个小车作为番外。当然了如果这几天有心力的话www
> 
> 最后非常感谢能包容渣文笔看到这里的盆友们，食用愉快wwww


End file.
